


Nothing

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [3]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: BYDTWD, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Computers, Fake Coding, Gen, I'm sure this has been done a thousand times in a thousand ways, Implied spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Third Person, Portal 2 Spoilers, Robots, Wordcount: 100, but I'm a slut so we're doing it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: GLaDOS comes online for the first time, and while she no longer is able to FEEL, she isn't about to let that stop her from getting her way. If she couldn't do what she wanted in life, she's going to get what she wants now, and that's that.





	Nothing

She comes online and feels--

Nothing. She doesn’t  _ feel _ anything.

She is certain she used to have a name. Her memory banks are locked, though; her access is denied the moment she reaches for them. It must not be important.

She focuses on the noise around her, instead. People are… celebrating. 

_ GLaDOS is a success. WE are a success. _

Celebrating themselves. 

That won’t do at all. 

If she could still  _ feel _ , satisfaction would be coursing through her as tinted smoke fills the air. In her new chassis, though, she simply watches. She watches, and she waits. 

_ <{NEW DATA ENTRY:RECORDED}> _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with GLaDOS and I'm not allowed to talk Portal Lore with people bc it reawakens my love for Portal. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
